yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ramiel
Ramiel is a main character in the yuri series Ange Vierge. Elel's upperclassman and an angel as well. Though she has only one wing and can't use her other eye as well, she is extremely kind and optimistic. Yuri Feats *After a bath one evening, she praised Elel's wings, saying that they're beautiful. *She treasures the moment when Elel says she's beautiful and wonderful, and is always thirsty for more of her praise. *In the Red World, she told Elel what she loves about her, her honest nature. *After embracing Elel for the second time in the Red World, her other black wing turned into light as she's revived from the Darknes, then all of her clothes were wiped out as she cries passionately before falling into her lap, there was also a small storm of red petals circling around them when they did so. *In the bath, she told Amane that she's pretty even without wings. *In the Red World, Terra Rubiri Aurora, Elel brings up Ramiel’s wing of light, Ramiel points out that Elel called her wing of light beautiful before, asking if she really thinks that it’s beautiful. She continues to pressure Elel on it until Elel agrees that the wing of darkness is wonderful as well, Elel ask Ramiel why she’s here, to which Ramiel says she was waiting for Elel cause their good friends with each other. *After Elel's agreement, she ask about the other four as well. Ramiel doesn’t seem to take this very well. In a somewhat cold voice she ask if their also Elel’s friends, which Elel happily replies that they are. Ramiel tells Elel that she has them, but quickly moves on to something else by asking Elel if she enjoyed playing with her in the past. Elel of course says she did, commenting that Ramiel is a very strong SR rank and she always enjoyed duel fighting her. Ramiel says she had fun then too, or so she thought she did. But that fact is she didn’t, what she enjoyed was making Elel happy. *Elel frequently points out that Elel called her wing of light beautiful before, asking if she really thinks that it’s beautiful. Ramiel keeps going about how Elel said she was beautiful, that she was pretty. *Ramiel shows Elel an image of the others still trapped in the maze. She says they’ll be trapped in the maze forever, since she’s the only friend Elel needs, and Elel is her only friend as well. Ramiel starts activating traps in the maze to make it hard on the other four as Elel watches. Elel starts pleading with Ramiel to save the other four by letting them out. When asked why Elel says cause their her friends. Ramiel ask if she’s not Elel’s friend then. Elel shouts that she is still, but Ramiel switches past that again and ask Elel who she would choose, them or her. *When Elel shouts that they were all her friend, it was an answer Ramiel isn’t willing to accept. She once again comments that Elel’s existence it’s self is a lie if she honestly believes she can be friends with everyone like that. *Finally tired of Elel, Ramiel flies into the air and tells Elel to defeat her in battle. If she wants to save the others. Gallery Vlcsnap-2016-09-14-12h39m00s444.png CtKmPtLVYAADliP.jpg 81_(1).jpg DgnN39B.jpg Category: Ange Vierge Category: Characters Category: Yandere Category:Romantic